How Things Could have been
by Teg12345
Summary: My version of how Will and Evanlyn's relationship could have been IF will had joined the royal scouts
1. Chapter 1

**How things could have been…**

**(This is set during the banquet ceremony at the very end of Chapter 41, Oakleaf Bearers, if you don't understand the context re-read the book!)**

**Chapter 1**

…Then the crowd was hushed again and the King spoke again; 'Would the Ranger apprentice Will stand forward.' Even though he had assumed he would be included in the ceremony, he was still caught unaware, hurrying from his seat he stumbled before straitening in front of the King.

'Will, the Ranger corps has its own ways and I've spoken to your mentor and the Corps Commandant, and unfortunately it isn't possible for me to shorten your period of training and declare you a fully fledged Ranger. Halt and Crowley insist you must complete your 5 years of training and assessments.'

Will gulped but nodded solemnly, he had suspected that King Duncan would have tried to promote him as he had Horace, but receiving a Knighthood was not the same as The Silver Oakleaf and Will knew that he was no where near as close to completing his training as he needed to be.

To Will's surprise the King continued, 'However, I can offer you an alternative. It is within my power to appoint you as a lieutenant in the Royal Scouts, your masters have agreed with me, that you are completely qualified for such a position and will release you from your apprenticeship, if that is your wish.'

A collective gasp of surprise came forth from the assembled mass of people. Will was speechless. The Royal Scouts were an elite task force of light cavalry that trained the Kingdoms Archers and scouted ahead of the Kingdoms army in times Battle. Scout officers and recruits generally came from the ranks of nobility and appointment was practically the equivalent of a Knighthood.

Will shuffled his feet, trying to think of the words to phrase his answer, finally coming to a conclusion he said, 'Your Majesty, would it be acceptable to you if I could have a few days to think about your offer?'

The King nodded almost immediately, "of course Will, take as long as you need.' The king smiled before gesturing that Will could return to his seat. On his way to his seat he almost fell over twice, _'The Royal Scouts?'_ he thought to himself. Distantly he could hear the applause of the crowd as he sat down, but his mind was elsewhere.

The rest of the Banquet was a blur for Will, all he could think about was what the King has said. The main decision thought to himself, was the decision of which lifestyle he wanted to live. Then there was the Princess… Will knew that being a Ranger was going to pull them even further apart, where as if became part of the Royal Scouts, he could maybe, just maybe rekindle their relationship and make it what it once was.

**(Im a really slow writer, so chapters will be far apart, HOWEVER, im enjoying writing this fanfic so the chapters will hopefully be VERY long :D )**


	2. Chapter 2

6 months previously, before the Temujai attempted to invade Skandia, Will and Evanlyn sat together in the shade of a willow tree by the river. It was a warm day, warm by Skandian standards anyway and so the two had decided to escape from the hustle and bustle of Hallasholm and war preparations to spend the afternoon catching up and generally slacking off. Evanlyn had invited Horace but the burly warrior apprentice had said he'd had other things to do.

So Will and Evalyn sat, Will slightly uncomfortable, cross legged while Evanlyn lay stretched out in the afternoon sun, propped up on her elbows. For hours they talked of their home, Araluen of the times they had enjoyed and the people they spent their days with. Will did most of the talking as Evanyl tried to avoid straining the conversation by leaving out all her stories of Royalty and all, as she had a hunch that Will was still uncomfortable to think of her as anyone but Evayln.

After a particularly long pause in the conversation, Will asked suddenly, 'Evayln? Um.. Well, you know this kind of thing?' he said extremely unhelpfully, looking down at the floor, she gave him an amused smile, 'Reckon you could narrow it down slightly for me Will?' she asked, chuckling. Will didn't appear to share her bemused attitude for once as he continued on seriously, 'Well, I mean, if we ever make it back home, will things be the same?' he asked a worried expression on his face. Evanlyn took his hand, making him look up. 'We'll make it home Will, with that bow of yours.' She gestured to his bow and quiver that lay feet away, 'The Temujai wont stand a chance.' She said squeezing his hand reassuringly. The mischievous smile that had been missing from his face for the past minute now returned. 'You avoided my question.' He said simply forcing her to continue, 'Okay, well simple answer is I don't know' she said somewhat regrettably, 'I mean I miss you whenever your practicing, imagine not seeing you for months on end.'

He smiled sadly, 'I know, but.. I'm sorry but I'm an apprentice Ranger, and you're a Princess..' he trailed off not knowing how to finish the statement, he substituted with a joke, 'I mean, I don't even know how I'm supposed to refer to you!' Instead of laughing she just frowned, "You just call me by my name?' she half asked, half answered. Will laughed openly briefly, "Ha no, I don't mean out here, I mean when we get back home and your no longer just Evayln. She let go of his hand and dropped her gaze, 'You know I'm still the same person right? Its not like I suddenly change, this is who I am!' she said a little disappointed in how Will thought she would change completely upon setting foot in Araluen. Now he grasped her hand, making HER look up, 'I know that' he smiled. 'It's your station that changes, not your personality' She looked out to the river, seemingly searching for the answer.

The Sun began setting in front of them, illiminating the trees beautifully. 'Why is everything so complicated Will?' she asked with a sigh leaning her head on his shoulder. Will put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her slightly closer to him. 'I don't know Evayln…' With the Sun gone the temperature dropped swiftly, Evanlyn using this as an excuse, snuggled further into Wills chest, enjoying the warmth that his embrace provided.

After a time, Will broke the comfortable silence 'in Castle Araluen… Do you.. like, are you constantly followed around by a troupe of people?' he asked honestly curious. She looked him at him and for the first time Evanlyn opened up about her life as Princess Cassandra. They talked until midnight that night, Will asking questions about her life and Evanlyn answering them in full.

All that night Will had nightmares about how he couldn't possibly fit into her life…

* * *

**Hello Readers! (If there are any of you out there!) Do you want more or Will and Evalyn in Skandia? or current day Will and Cassandra? private message/review letting me know! (Or i wont post anything :3 )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I got a review that said something along the lines of "Will and Evanlyn in Skanida is diverting from the plot" Which I agree with ((PS; yes sorry, will use quotations form now on)) so Ill be continuing on with present day. MIGHT make another story about Will and Evanlyn in Skandia later on. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Will and Halt had been assigned separate rooms in the guest wing of Castle Araluen, but most days they spent they're day around the castle, killing time and basically waiting for Will to come to a decision. "It's a big choice Will" Halt said in his usual gruff manor "and I don't want to influence your decision, but I've almost enjoyed having you as my apprentice." The ghost of a smile played around the edges of his face briefly before returning to their grim state.

Will simply nodded, his own thoughts far away from the conversation something, he thought idly, Halt would have disapproved of.

_Later that day…_

Will had for some days been trying to see Cassandra to talk to her, but so far she had been busy, Will had the distinct impression she was avoiding him, which was something he felt incredibly saddened about as Cassandra, or rather Evanlyn as he kept thinking of her as, was one of the only things keeping him from simply returning to his Ranger apprenticeship. Until now.

The servant arrived at the stable just as Will had finished grooming Tug, "Message for you sir" he said politely, but loud enough to catch Will's attention. Will, upon hearing the man, walked wordlessly over to him, accepting the envelope held outstretched to him. "Who's it from?" Will asked curiously, the messenger merely shrugged, "it was given to me by another messenger, he didn't say…" The man trailed off seeing the young Ranger was engrossed in the letter and decided to leave him to it.

By the time will had reached the bottom of the page, he was already half way back to his room, a huge grin plastered on his face. He covered the remaining distance at a sprint, startling many a castle goers. He barged into his room, throwing away the letter, already forgotten. Collected his bow on his way out, he headed down the servants corridor, three steps at a time, on his way to meet his dear Evanlyn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Princess Cassandra was out to get what she wanted.

"In not asking you to lie to them!" she pleaded endearingly with her head guard. "Just… distract them, or say I'm Ill!" But the captain was a hard man, "But what if your injured, or kidnapped, while your on this 'Harmless Expedition'? Ill have hell to pay!" he protested. "Its not like I'm going alone, Ill be in the company of a apprentice Ranger, who has been recognized as one of the Kingdoms heroes, did I mention that he's still only an apprentice?" she asked rhetorically. The captain was beat. "What do I say?" he asked with a sigh. "Just tell them I feel sick" she said smiling triumphantly as she turned away, going to prepare for her evening out with Will.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, there's another coning really soon though!**


End file.
